The Challenge
by shimoheki
Summary: Ichigo has an offer to the soul society... rated m for mature content and violence in later chapters
1. Introduction

**The Challange**

**Introduction**

It was a rather nice day in the Soul Society as the Sky was Blue, the Grass was Green and the Weather pleasant. All the inhabitants of the Rukon District were bustling about their daily business. Even though that they were no longer in their physical bodies, there still was a lot to do. Children were running around and mothers were calling after said children.

Within the Soul Society Divison, all captains, lieutenants and others were all busy. There had not been any replacements yet for Captain Aizen, Tosen and Gin, it seemed that there were no suited candidates yet. Even though they had decieved everyone they were really good at being captains. However just because those captains were not around didn't mean that there would be any slacking for the lieutenants. It seemed the day that Sosuke Aizen dissappeared, that Momo Hinamori had been working non-stop to get stronger, just incase, should the day Aizen returned then she would be ready for him.

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently standing outside the maingates of the Soul Society Division. He had a plan, that would hopefully work. He was covered in the other realm by the use of a Mod-Soul (not Kon) this time. Ichigo had paid a visit to Kisuke Urahara and requested an "almost-like-but-not-exactly-like-me" Mod-Soul which he seemed to have rather coincidentally have in stock. He had looked down at the small Pea-Green pill in his hand, shuddering at the memory of when Kon was unleashed in his body at school. Ichigo swallowed the pill and felt the familiar "out-of-body" experience. He saw himself walk in the direction of school, without looking suspicious. Ichigo quickly ran towards "himself" and quickly caught his attention. He mentioned briefly about what happens at school and just to follow along with everyone like Chad and Uryuu, but to watch out especially for Uryuu because if he caught on that Ichigo wasnt really Ichigo then he would be pissed with him again.

Ichigo looked up at the gates for a brief second before flash-stepping inside. He found himself within the main meeting room, where all the captains come to discuss any important matters. Here, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku were in the middle of an important discussion or so it seemed til Ichigo heard Kyoraku say "looks cute peeping over those little glasses..." Ukitake groaned, which started a coughing fit and saw Ichigo over Kyoraku's shoulder.

"Oh Its Ichigo..."

Kyoraku turned his head and jumped over what Ukitake was saying with "Hello Ichigo what you're doing here?"

Ichigo smiled a smirk and simply said "Tell everyone to come to the furthest courtyard near the tower and tell them to come armed as I've got a challenge for them..." And with that Ichigo turned around, flash-stepped out of the room and was gone...


	2. Everyone Arrives

**Chapter 1-Everyone Arrives**

"What do you reckon that was all about?" Ukitake asked Kyoraku.

"Well it was pretty obvious what that boy wants, is to...ur challenge all of us to something but I'm not sure what." Kyoraku said back whilst stretching, producing a rather loud crack from his back to which he groaned.

"Lets go see Captain Yamamoto about this and see what he reckons of the situation..." Ukitake said and flash-stepped out of the room, Kyoraku followed behind.

*******

"Hey Ichigo, earth to Ichigo, you in there?" Orihime asked whilst poking "him" in the shoulder.

"Uh...Yeah I'm here...Or-Orihime" said Ichigo. He was currently standing in the middle of the school hallway, surrounded by Chad, Uryu and Orihime. Uryu raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's nervousness but just put it down to being round Orihime, even though Uryu sort of liked her himself.

"Lets get going to class guys..." Chad stated simply, turned and started walking down the corridor towards the class. The others started following, all except Ichigo as he was unsure of what was going to happen.

Uryu, turned and saw Ichigo "Hey Kurosaki, come on lessons this way."

"Ok, Ur-Uryu I'm coming..." Ichigo said whilst walking after Uryu. Uryu's back was turned so he never saw the small blush that had crept onto Ichigo's face.

*******

"Well it seems that Mr Kurosaki has stated that he wants everyone to go along to the courtyard, well send some people along to see what the fuss is about like yourselves, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Soi Fon and a few others. I can't go along at the moment, I will come along later." Yamamoto said, whilst Ukitake and Kyoraku nodded.

They both left the room, split up and went to find said individuals. Ukitake walked outside of the meeting room and turned the corner, bumping into Soi Fon. "Sorry Soi Fon, didn't mean to bump into you there, oh yes you need to go to the courtyard nearest the White Tower, don't ask why just..." Ukitake started coughing again.

"I suppose I will go along to see what the fuss is about and eliminate anyone if necessary." Soi Fon replied and flash-stepped away before Ukitake could continue.

Kyoraku was just entering crossing the bridge to where the White Tower is and, just for a minute looked up at the Tower and remembered the day when Ichigo rescued Rukia. It was a rather dramatic way to rescue her though then again it was Ichigo for them. He heard some voices passing him and only realised that it was Ikkaku and Yumichika when he turned his head.

"Hey, Ikkaku and Yumichika your needed at the court near the White Tower so you'd better be headed back the way you came though, hurry up" Kyoraku told them.

Both guys turned around and looked at Kyoraku and then looked to each other. Ikkaku simply grinned and started walking towards the courtyard with Yumichika following. "Alright, well lets go see whats happening and hopefully there will be some action"

Ichigo was waiting in the courtyard and was deciding to leave when he saw several people approaching the yard. He was a little curious when he saw that most of the captains and lieutenants were just sitting on some benches that were coincidentally placed there. He only had a brief moment to wait when the last of the captains were to arrive which was Unohana. Ichigo noticed that Kenpachi and Byakuya was not there. Renji was there but the spot next to him was empty.

********

"Are you sure that this is the right way to Kurosaki, Yachiru?" Kenpachi said as he flash-stepped through the many corridors that made up the Soul Society.

"Yeah I don't see why it wouldn't be the wrong way Kenny, we'll be near Ichy soon I can feel it." She said whilst clinging on to his shoulder as he ran. They soon hit a junction and Kenpachi turned his head to Yachiru and she simply pointed to the right.

"You sure?" Kenpachi said.

"Have I ever lead us the wrong way before?" Yachiru stated. Kenpachi didn't say anything but went the way that she had pointed to. Soon enough they had reached a dead end. Kenpachi sighed, simply removed his zanpakuto and sliced a way through the wall.

********

Everyones eyes were on Ichigo. Even Kisuke Urahara was amongst the people in the crowd with Yoruichi (in Cat form) on his lap. Ichigo took a deep breath and began...


	3. A Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 3**- **A Challenge Accepted**

"...Right, I asked you all here to say I've a challenge. I want to, one on one, fight any of you and should I win, then said person would have to do whatever I want them to do..." Ichigo paused briefly, letting it sink in to all captains and lieutenants. Ichigo paused briefly with what he was going to say next. "...And should I lose to any of you, then it would mean I'd have to do anything you'd want me to do..." Ichigo finished and looked round at the captains and lieutenants, noticing a mixture of different reactions.

With the likes of Unohana and all other females, well except Soi Fon they had averted their eyes, and were blushing slightly. Hitsugya and Komamura just frowned at what had been suggested as this seemed childish. Kurosuchi was grinning maniacally at the thought of if he fought and won against Ichigo then he could do all manner of sick and twisted things and there'd be no complaints. Ikkaku was almost off his seat and almost to Ichigo except for Yumichika who was holding him back. In the end there didn't seem to be a single challenger, and Ichigo began to regret saying anything and was about to retract the statement when Soi Fon stood up from the bench, stepped forward and started walking to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, you want a challenger, I accept your challenge, I will terminate you so prepare yourself, and you will regret ever setting such a pathetic challenge." Soi Fon stated, unsheathed her zanpakuto and called out "Sting my enemy, Suzumebachi." and flash-stepped to Ichigo...

"Hey Kurosaki, what's with the constant glances at me and stuttering?" Uryu asked Ichigo as they sat at a table at lunch with Orihime and Chad. Orihime kept looking between Ichigo and Uryu as they talked.

"Uh Uryu, I d-don't understand what you mean?" Ichigo responded to Uryu, looked him straight in the eyes, averted his eyes quickly and felt a small blush creep on his face again. Chad was silent as usual and had nothing to say.

"See, you've done that again, its strange Kurosaki, what with the stuttering and looking at me, you would think you'd a thing for me or something equally as stupid." Uryu said and waited to see what would be said, though he never expected Ichigo to say the following...

"Yachiru, you've got us lost again, this isn't the way to Kurosaki at all, and I'm getting sick of going in circles." Kenpachi stopped flash-stepping and turned his head to look at Yachiru. Yachiru for once tried to look serious though she ended up looking rather silly, as she tried to stop smiling. She simply pointed to a different direction, this time towards the white tower.

"Are you sure this time, Yachiru as if it's the wrong way I'm just going to have to tear this place apart till I find Kurosaki." Kenpachi told Yachiru as he began heading towards the white tower, unaware that she was right for once. Yachiru simply nodded her head.

"Ugh!" Ichigo simply stated as he defended himself with Zangetsu from the attempted stab of Suzumebachi to his heart. Damn it, of all the potential opponents there she was the one that he didn't exactly want to face as he knew; should he mess up it would cost him his life. Ichigo used his strength to push Soi Fon back and was about to begin a counter attack of his own when he heard a familiar voice simply state.

"Halt." Both Ichigo and Soi Fon turned their heads at the voice and saw that it was Yamamoto that was standing there, looking at the both of them.

"Ichigo and Soi Fon, what is the meaning of this..." Yamamoto said. Soi Fon backed off a step and Ichigo lowered Zangetsu.

"I, well, I just wanted to challenge somebody to a match that was all." Ichigo simply said.

"Soi Fon, is that correct?" Yamamoto asked her. Soi Fon just nodded her head, slightly and Ichigo just stood there.

"Well in that case why don't you start the match again as I missed the start of it" Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly. Yamamoto turned and went amongst the crowd and took a seat in the middle of Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Kyoraku leant to them both and whispered "So who you betting on is going to win." Yamamoto brought a hand up to his face and scratched his beard for a moment.

"I was going to bet on Ichigo but I'm going to say Soi Fon" Yamamoto said and brought out a few coins and pressed them in Kyoraku's hand. Ukitake looked a little stunned at the thought of Yamamoto gambling.

"What about you Ukitake..." Kyoraku asked, turned his head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I didn't want to bet but I suppose I'll have to, Ichigo." Ukitake said and pressed a few coins into Kyoraku's hand. All three of them turned to watch the match begin again.

"Well I can't help but admit to some sort of crush on you Uryu..." Ichigo said to Uryu and looked away. Ichigo never saw the mixed reactions from the table. Orihime looked a little shocked and a little saddened at this comment considering she secretly fancied Ichigo herself. Chad was just staring silently, though he kind of suspected some sort of feelings between Ichigo and Uryu. Uryu just looked at Ichigo in disbelief.

"Very amusing Kurosaki just cut it out and be more like your normal self." Uryu simply said to Ichigo and stood up to leave the cafeteria, Orihime and Chad stood up to follow leaving Ichigo to sit there on his own.

"But I am being myself..." was all Ichigo said and followed after them.

And so the match started again, with Ichigo versus Soi Fon. Soi Fon ran and leapt for Ichigo with Suzumebachi and Ichigo brought up Zangetsu, blocking a few attempted stabs to his heart, again. Damn, this might not be so easy after all, he thought to himself. He used some of his strength to push Soi Fon back and flash-stepped out of the way, and decided to try an attack his own. He leapt up in the air, seeing that she was behind him and by using some of his spiritual strength he sent out Getsuga Tensho and thought that it was a perfect hit as it hit her directly, but he should've known better.

"Is that all you've got as that was pathetic" Soi Fon said as she appeared in front of him. Ichigo noticed that she had blocked the attack but at the same time she had a small wound on her arm from the aftershock. Soi Fon again went for Ichigo, this time increasing her speed so and struck him from behind. Ichigo just barely managed to block that this time and a black butterfly symbol appeared on his back. Damn, should she get another hit onto him there this would be the end for sure. Ichigo tried another Getsuga Tensho at Soi Fon and it just happened to hit her again directly, and yet there wasn't much response except a grunt, and a cloud of dust.

The dust cleared, revealing Soi Fon looking pissed at him. Again another wound had appeared on her other arm, from the aftershock. There were other abilities that he knew that could possibly use against her, and yet at the same time he couldn't help but get the feeling that he didn't want to use the stronger moves as they could kill her. Ichigo was a little puzzled at that thought, what did he actually like Soi Fon or something. He didn't have time to ponder on this thought as Soi Fon tried another assault on Ichigo, again going for the back of him to finish it quickly. She didn't quite expect him to turn so quick and in doing so a black butterfly symbol appeared on his chest, nor did she expect him to do another Getsuga Tensho at such a close range. Both Ichigo and Soi Fon were pushed apart. Ichigo, panting a little from the match saw that Soi Fon was a little out of breath as well, and was about to think the attack wasn't successful except when one of the straps on her top snapped and a gash of blood appeared on one of her shoulders as well as her side, bringing her down to one knee.

For a brief moment it seemed that Soi Fon was incapable of doing anything at the moment and Ichigo, somehow began to regret using that technique in such close range. All of a sudden, Ichigo looked back over to Soi Fon and saw her standing up and saw she was emitting a blue-like aura. There was a change to the air around them, an increase of spiritual pressure and energy meant only one thing. Soi Fon was readying her Bankai. A long white ginjotan appeared around Soi Fon's waist and Ichigo heard the sound of something heavy clunk. It seemed that Suzumebachi had grown in size to a bazooka-like weapon. "Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben,"

Soi Fon looked at Ichigo directly and said simply "I wanted to kill you without having to resort to Bankai but I guess there is no choice. Having to use this Bankai like this means..." Soi Fon trailed off and lifted it up onto her shoulder. Damn if Ichigo didn't react fast enough it would mean the end of him. Soi Fon looked through the small aiming slot on the weapon and readied the attack. Various people in the audience were unsure of what to do as they were aware of the amount of damage that her attack could do, considering it was at quite a short range.

Ichigo only had a couple of options, either he went Bankai meaning he'd possibly win just from the speed alone or he hoped he could reach her fast enough by flash stepping and preventing the attack. He was a little too late in deciding as a missile was launched and directed straight at him. Sensing that he was about to lose he decided on going in Bankai at the last minute and raised Zangetsu to launch himself for an attack of his own. He went straight through the path of the missile, took some damage and aimed another Getsuga Tensho at her.

It was another direct hit and an explosion appeared and then there was just a cloud of dust. Various captains in the audience looked on wondering what became of both Soi Fon and Ichigo. The dust soon cleared revealing the answer for them. Soi Fon was standing up, supporting herself on Suzumebachi and panting heavily. A wound appeared on her stomach, so it seemed she was alright.

Ichigo on the other hand was down to one knee, grasping Zangetsu for support. He stood up shakily, not seeing blood on the floor coming from several wounds from himself. Silence came from the audience.

Kyoraku leant forward to both Yamamoto and Ukitake and whispered.

"Looks like the bets off as it seems that both are still..." He was cut off as he heard a thud from Ichigo's side and saw that he'd passed out.

Unohana stood up, left her seat and went over to both of them. She looked at both of them, unsheathed her zanpakuto and released it. It morphed into the giant Manta Ray-like creature and under Unohana's instruction; both Soi Fon and Ichigo were swallowed by the creature and then taken off to the medical wing.

Back at school as Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu walked through the corridor to their next class, a sudden chill went through Orihime. It was as if she could sense that Ichigo was in danger, which had to be a lie as Ichigo was right in front of her. The others noticed Orihime and stopped...


	4. After

**Chapter 4-After**

As the various captains and lieutenants watch Unohana ride back to the Squad 4 barracks with both Soi Fon and Ichigo in tow, there was about a minutes worth of silence until Captain Kyoraku repeated once more "Guess the bets off then" to which all eyes turned to his direction. He simply shrugged and started off in a random direction away from the crowd, and with his retreating form he said aloud "I need a drink, anyone fancy joining me?" to nobody in particular.

"Well that was a waste of time, come on Rangiku" Grumbled Captain Hitsugya as he started back to the barracks with said Rangiku behind him. It turns out that Hitsugya wasn't the only one grumbling as surprisingly Captain Kurotsuchi was complaining that Ichigo was still alive, and that they could've left his body behind to which he'd heal himself, eventually after he'd experimented as he always needed volunteers as they were a little short or if not he could've killed Ichigo himself. Soon the courtyard was deserted and people went back to their duties.

* * *

Back in School, Ichigo and the others had P.E in the afternoon. They all walked together down the hall towards the locker rooms. Chad and Uryu went straight in to get changed into their sports gear. Orihime just stood for a minute and stared directly at Ichigo just as he was about to go through the door, he noticed and panicked for a second.

Orihime felt a little strange as she could swear that something was off with Ichigo, as she'd sensed him to be in danger but what was going on as Ichigo was standing right next to her. "Have fun" Ichigo said and turned to the locker room and followed the other guys.

"Hmm..." and so Orihime went to the female locker room to get changed and soon forgot about her doubts.

Ichigo watched as others went to their assigned lockers and he slightly panicked as he didn't know where his locker was and he didn't want to be caught out. Uryu looked over his shoulder, simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head and called over. "Kurosaki, over here next to me"

"Uh thanks Uryu heh, guess I'm so tired I forgot for a moment where to put my stuff" Ichigo replied as he opened his locker door and deposited his bag inside. Uryu didn't say a single word and started to unbutton his shirt, right next to him and not noticing the blush on Ichigo's face as he saw Uryu's flesh gradually coming on show and Ichigo couldn't help but stare.

* * *

Over in Squad 4's barracks, after an hour had passed both Soi Fon and Ichigo were now patched up. Most of the healing done through Minazuki, Unohana's zanpakuto in released form, however they were both still out for the count.

Soi Fon regained consciousness first and opened her eyes. Groaning slightly, she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in the barracks of Squad 4 and noticed there was nobody around. She stood up, a little dizzy from getting up quick. She went over to where Ichigo was lying down and looked over his unconscious form.

"Pathetic, guess I still can kill you after all as you are my enemy." She said quietly and with that she muttered "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi " and in doing so she released her Zanpakuto and was poised to deliver the two quick blows needed to end his life. This was where she actually hesitated. She cast her eyes over him, shook her head to bring herself back and before she even thought about it she struck him once in the chest and the tell-tale black butterfly symbol appeared.

With determination she lifted her hand and brought it down again, meaning to end his life here and now. She stopped about an inch above his chest, the tip of Suzumebachi literally almost touching the mark. She lowered her hand as confusing thoughts crept into her mind. Such images as her wanting to kill him one moment and the next she wanted to kiss him and thus the pattern of kill or passion. He was her enemy right, as was most people. She never considered anyone a friend, well unless she counted Miss Yoruichi but that was a different matter entirely.

Shaking her head once again of those thoughts she spent another minute analyzing Ichigo, muttered a few words causing Suzumebachi to return and without thinking she bent over him and just for a brief moment she allowed her lips to connect to his. His lips were actually quite softer than she imagined (not that she was thinking) and when she thought about it, he wasn't that bad looking either. She stood back upright, went to the doorway and was about to leave when she glanced back once at his direction. She started walking back to her barracks and just said one word rather softly "Pathetic..." which was what she never did.

* * *

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki hey Ichigo!" came a slightly annoyed voice. Ichigo instantly snapped out of it and looked at Uryu's face and saw again the raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes Uryu?" Ichigo stuttered, whilst blushing again.

"Get sorted already, we're the last to go in and I don't want to be late!" came the annoyed tone of Uryu again, whilst walking to catch up to Chad who had just left.

And with lightning fast speed, Ichigo got ready and almost destroyed all of his uniform in the process and followed suit.

Today's class was running, the coach announced to a less than enthusiastic group of people. The coach told people to line up and do laps around the track. Ichigo then seemed to forget about Uryu for a minute and perked up. Uryu noticed this in Ichigo and looked at him and just as the coach blew the whistle, before anyone could really start running, there went Ichigo like a rocket leaving a stunned crowd behind.

"That's not like him, hmmm..." Uryu said and followed the rest who tried to keep up with the blur in front.

* * *

Back in Soul Society as everyone was back to their normal assigned duties, after that brief annoyance from Ichigo and his challenge, a long shadow with a smaller one on his shoulder flash-stepping rather quickly; only to then finally make it to the courtyard with the large White Tower. Kenpachi observed the scene before him, seeing an immense lack of people, and more importantly a severe lack of fighting and Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. Kenpachi sighed, looked over to Yachiru and took a few steps into the courtyard. "Guess we missed the fun Kenny." Yachiru said whilst pouting.

"And whose fault is that hmm? Who got us lost several times?" Kenpachi said. Yachiru said nothing, just smiled and sort of squirmed on his shoulder.

"No matter, if he's got himself messed up then he can only be in once place" Kenpachi turned to the rough direction of Squad 4's barracks and began to walk there with Yachiru still firmly on his shoulder.

* * *

Ichigo finally regained consciousness and sat up and his hand went automatically to his lips and he could sort of still feel a ghost of a kiss. He could also detect the faint aroma of something musky, yet sweet. He looked around and found himself in Squad's 4 barracks. He was a little surprised at no one being round but there was at least Soi Fon for company and so he glanced around and found her blanket pushed to one side, the door left slightly opened.

He blinked twice and remembered the match between them. He thought of the intensity of the match, the ferocity of his opposition and actually how much he'd enjoyed the fight, even if his life was on the line at times. It was during the match, when she went Bankai that had caught him off guard as he hadn't expected it and her Bankai was quite a bitch in all due honesty. His instincts came over and he went Bankai just to survive but in the end he lost.

His thoughts kept going back to Soi Fon and during the match the one time he actually began thinking of her. Did he fancy her all of a sudden? Ichigo shook his head and stood up. Looking down at himself he swore that he had felt like he'd been stabbed so where was the butterfly symbol then? He was sure that she'd stabbed him so why was he still alive? And if he'd been stabbed once why didn't she finish him off.

He left through the door that Soi Fon had walked through and started the trek to Squad 4's barracks to find her. He also had a deal to keep to as he lost to her.


End file.
